Beautiful Death
by ashaboo
Summary: Leila feels like any other girl. But she's not, she is a siren. Bouncing from once scare school to the next. She ends up at one near Deedstown, PA. She thinks that this one will be the same as all the others, but things soon take a turn for the crazy as she soon realizes. What will happen to the beautiful, deadly girl?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all like it :3 I worked hard, expect a second chapter soon!

-Leila feels like any other girl. But she's not, she is a siren. Bouncing from once scare school to the next. She ends up at one near Deedstown, PA. She thinks that this one will be the same as all the others, but things soon take a turn for the crazy as she soon realizes. What will happen to the beautiful, deadly girl?

CHAPTER 1- Here we go again

I sat in the hot tub, letting my silky, green blue tail swish around in the foamy water. Being a siren was hard, especially when you have to spend as much time on land as I do. I hummed quietly to myself, so I wouldn't have any wandering humans stumble into my yard.

"Leila! We have to take you to your new school in an hour! You better start getting ready!" I heard my mother's voice pierce into my ears like a knife. I huffed and focused my mind on transfiguring into my land form. I felt my tail melt away and become replaced with huge, onyx wings. I opened my eyes again to find myself back into my purple sequined bikini, with my wings fluttering nervously in the water.

I flew up from the hot tub and settled back down into the damp grass. I stretched my aching muscles, and sighed. I grabbed my towel and unfolded my wings, and I launched myself into the air. I flew down to my dark, splintered window and crawled in.

I fluttered across my dark room to my purple dresser, and opened the top drawer to grab my favorite outfit. I put on my favorite grey skater skirt with a black long sleeve, modified with wing holes. I trotted over into my small bathroom and stared into the mirror. My reflection was painfully beautiful. That was a part of being a siren. Full lips, small nose. My skin had a faint blue glow to it; almost like a brand that says that I belonged to the sea. The only thing I hated about my face was my large, thickly lashed eyes. They would be beautiful except that one was dark blue, and the other a dim gold.

I sighed and grabbed my hair brush from the plastic basket next to the scummy sink. I ripped the brush through my long hair, snarly from the water. Once the brush ran smooth, I grabbed my cherry chap stick and slicked it across my red lips.

"Hi, my name is Leila. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Leila. Hi, hey." I practiced my greetings in the mirror. It was a little tradition I had developed since I had switched schools almost 6 times this year. Every time I went to a new school my beauty would turn into a curse, making chaos in my wake. I crossed my fingers and hoped that this was the last time I had to start my life over again.

My mother hugged my tightly and kissed the top of my head. "Don't forget to call sweetie. I love you, remember that?" I was never one for goodbyes.

"Love you too mama. Where is my stuff?"

"It's all in this duffle." My mother gingerly grasped a black duffle bag from the hall closet and lifted in towards me. I clasped the huge bag in my left hand and gave my mother a little smile, and walked out of the front door towards the gigantic ship in the front yard.

I unfurled my wings and gave one big huff, and I was on the ship. I stone gargoyle took my bag and put it with the others.

"Aye there, ye new monster. Welcome to scare school." The pirate leading the ship yelled towards me. I looked over to him to see he had two patches over his eyes. I arched a brow and sat down on an empty bench.

My wings swished around uncomfortably, wanting to taste the clouds. I brushed a hand through my wavy hair and glanced around. There were a bunch of monsters, like a young zombie girl, a mummy, a ghost, and even a werewolf. I felt so out of place, but that wasn't unusual. Suddenly, I felt the bench I sat on sag further down, signaling I was no longer alone.

"Hey, you're new." I heard a male voice say. Of course. The curse begins.

"Great observation. Anything else genius?" I muttered, not bothering to look at this unknown person.

"You got a name?" He just would not give up.

"Yeah, but I'm not thinking it's for you." I spat. I looked over to see a grey, slithery snake man. I arched a brow and gestured for him to leave. He scoffed and slithered away.

"Sorry about that guy, he can be a real pain if he wants to." This time it was a girl. I turned to see that the blue haired zombie girl sat next to me.

"I can tell. My name is Leila." I gave her a quick smile, then raised my eyebrows for her response.

"My name is Mantha. Are you a siren? I have never seen one in real life, it's pretty cool."

"Yeah, not a good one apparently. My eyes look like a mess." I giggled.

"I think they're super cool, like you're this cool combination of different things." I let another giggle slip, and she laughed along with me. I suddenly felt a little lighter, and I became less worried that I would end up in the same path as usual.

"You want to meet my friends?" Mantha suggested. I grinned in compliance. She turned and waved two guys over, the ghost and mummy. I felt anxious, men aren't my strong suit. At least being friends with them isn't.

"Hey Mantha. Who is your new friend?" The ghost said, his icy eyes focusing strangely onto me. He was slightly transparent, but viewable.

"My name is Leila." I tried to keep my voice as monotone as possible. Sometimes all it takes is my voice to enchant.

"I'm Ra, and the ghost is Casper!" The heavily bandaged mummy shined. His chocolaty eyes sparkled and his blue and gold shorts shimmied around in the wind.

I made a silly grin, and unfolded my black feathery wings to shadow myself a bit. I didn't want this school to be just another one in the list of schools that didn't work out. The group that had surrounded me sat with me and asked me all sorts of random questions for the whole boat ride to the school. It actually was pretty fun, which was weird for me.


	2. Chapter 2 Live and Let Love

CHAPTER TWO YALL

Hope you like it. :3

The ship pulled up to an old, wet dock in front of a gigantic, medieval looking castle stretching over a whole mountain. I gasped, it was the biggest school I had been to yet. All the creatures made their way over to the bag storage, and wrestled around for their suitcases and duffle bags. I walked over and flapped my wings around a little to make some space so I could retrieve my bag and hoof it over to my room.

Once I found my bag, I went over to the two headed purple monster on the dock.

"Do you know where room 243A is?" I asked quaintly. They stared at me for a second, eyebrows furrowed with permanent frowns plastered on their faces. They then gave me general directions for where I needed to go. I waved to them and sped off to find my room.

"231, 232, 233…" I counted off the door numbers until I finally reached 243. I am supposed to have a roommate, but I entranced myself a single dorm. I unlocked the door and threw my duffle into the room.

I looked around the generic room. One twin bed, one wooden desk, and a small dresser. I moaned. I reached into my bag and pulled out one silk white pillow and a down comforter. I was never one for color, but this room feels so horribly bland. I looked through my bag and pulled out my sketch book. I pulled a few sketches out and placed them around the walls. It wasn't everything I hoped for, but it would have to do.

I removed my outfit and searched through my bag for my bathing suit, when my door flew open. A very handsome vampire stood in the doorway. I shrieked and flew up to the ceiling trying to escape somehow. I bumped around on the ceiling in my pink lace bra and matching underwear and the stupid boy just stood there!

"I thought this was my room. But it looks like bird brains has taken over so I'll be somewhere else." The vampire blabbed. His black hair and red rope were moving frantically around because of the wind from my wings. He shut the door and I floated back down onto the ground. I sat there trembling in shock. Did he really say that? Usually when a guy walks in on me in a bathing suit or underwear they go all goo goo and enchanted. This is the first time anyone has ever walked away. Am I losing my touch or something?

Still shaking, I grabbed my bathing suit from my bag and slid it on. As I was shimming in my suit, I hopped over to the window and opened it up wide enough for me to fit through. I flew out and into the cold, misty air.

I landed on a small pebble beach on the lake in front of the school. I sat in the shallows of the water and concentrated. I felt my wings melt away and my tail form. I opened up my eyes again and looked down. My long hair covered my bare chest, and my shiny blue green tail vibrated anxiously in the water. I smiled and wiggled into the water.

I swam into the briny depths of the cold, dark lake. I met a really nice sea monster, who decided to join me by swimming alongside me. We twirled together and raced around. I always knew the water was where I belonged. I swam up onto the shore to get ready for bed.

I transfigured back and shook my damp wings, and shot up into the air towards my window pane. I wriggled my way into my room and walked over to my bathroom to put my damp bikini on the side of the old, cracked bathtub. I put on my old, ratty white tank top and grey sweats. I jumped into the air and shook my wings a few times, then landed safely on to my bed.

I burrowed into my bed and stared at the ceiling. I suddenly heard a soft knock on my door. I scrambled over to the door and hesitated. I put my ear to the door but didn't hear anything.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"It's Mantha!"

I sighed in relief. "Mantha, I thought you were that kid from earlier!" I opened the door up and invited the young zombie in.

"What kid from earlier?" Mantha asked, walking into my room. I walked over and sat on my bed, and patted a spot next to me, signaling for her to sit with me.

"Some vampire walking in on me in my underwear and bra. I was changing to go swimming, if you were wondering. Anyway, he just walked away. That hasn't ever happened to me before, because I'm a siren and all."

Mantha gave me a look of contempt. "That would be Thatch. Don't mind him, he is just naturally nasty."

"Yeah, I can tell. He called me bird brains. Do I look like a bird?" I smirked and spread my wings out. We both doubled over in fits of laughter.

"Since we don't have classes until tomorrow, would you want to go get some food from the cafeteria? I am completely famished." Mantha patted her stomach and grinned crookedly. I nodded, feeling quite hungry myself.

We arrived at the cafeteria in only a couple minutes. When we arrived, it was bustling with activity. I looked at Mantha with uncertainty. She gave me a reassuring smile. I grinned back and we walked over to the lunch lady, who was really just a collection of arms.

Instantly, just like many others, the lunch thing seemed to take a liking to me. She purred and handed me a nice bowl of sardines with rotting broccoli, one of my favorite dishes. I thanked her and looked at Mantha, who has a regular looking bowl of intestines. We wandered over to a table where Casper and Ra conversed. As we drew closer, we could hear what they were saying.

"You think our vacation time was too little? I feel like I didn't get anything done. I was supposed to get all new bandages. You see this old rags?" Ra babbled.

"I thought it was fine. I was hanging out with Jimmy most of the time. We practiced soccer together so he could score the winning goal for his team." Casper replied happily. They both seemed pretty content with their lives. They reminded me of the two monsters from my school before, they were best friends and I drove them apart. I hated myself for it.

"Hey guys. Got room for two more?" Mantha waggled her brows at the two boys. They scooted down to make room for us. I plopped down next to Ra, and Mantha next to Casper. I looked at the zombie and ghost together. Being a siren, I can usually recognize love. I looked at the two and saw the golden glow in their hearts. They were completely, head over heels in love with each other. I smiled. I knew love more than any feeling, and it was beautiful.

We chatted amongst ourselves and ate up our meals when I heard a familiar and annoying voice snake its way into my ears.

"Hey, look, bird brains found her flock." Thatch and a possessed doll started laughing a little too hard.

"Hey, look, blood bag knows what the word brain is. I didn't think it was possible. Congradu-fuckulations." I seethed.

The vampire stood there for a second, taken aback by the retort. It must be weird for someone to stand up to him.

"Whatever, bitch." The vampire muttered, sauntering to another part of the cafeteria with the wooden girl trailing him like a lost dog.

I looked back to my new friends and saw that their jaws were slack. I arched a brow at them.

"Holy mother of the underworld. That was awesome." Ra breathed. I raised my brow again in confusion, but lifted my mouth in a small smile.

"Seriously, that was totally rad." Mantha announced.

"I don't know about all of you… But I am seriously full. Is there anything to do around here? I'm bored." I blabbed.

"I'm feeling like we should head to bed, it's kind of late." Casper said shyly. I sighed, but I agreed unhappily. Mantha had a room a couple of doors down from me, so she decided we should go off together. When we got back to our hall, she waved goodbye and disappeared into her room. I hovered in the hall for a second, feeling like there was something that I forgot.

Suddenly, the grouchy vampire appeared instantaneously at the end of the hallway. He looked over and saw that I was waiting outside my door. Thatch pounced at the chance to regain his confidence.

"What goes on feathery loser?" Thatch sneered as he stepped towards me.

I felt so unnerved. He thinks he is so much better than me? I'll show him. I never did this sort of thing, but I just kind of did, not thinking. Usually what got me thrown out was that sort of thing.

I closed the gap between us, my face inches from his. I parted my full lips and blinked my eyes seductively. "Now why would I want to talk to you?" I voiced musically.

His heavily lashes lavender eyes glazed over like all the others, but suddenly became clear again. I shot back. No one has ever been able to deny me. It just wasn't possible. I knew using my powers like this was wrong but I never liked to do right. I decided long ago to be myself whatever it took. I had to.

Thatch leaned into me, brushing his fangs on my throat as he whispered into my ear, "Baby, I don't think you want to try that." He stepped back, winked, and flew off as a bat. I blinked in astonishment. Who was this boy, and why was he immune to my powers?


	3. Chapter 3- Amusing New Friends

Here is chapter three you guys. I was working all day today trying to decide what to do with my characters, but I think this is a good way to go with the story.

Let me know what you think!

Chapter 3- Amusing New Friends.

Confused, I unlocked my door and strode in. I put my keys on my side table and rolled into my bed. I snuggled up in my fluffy blanket and breathed. Tomorrow I decided I would experiment with this vampire kid. Thatch cannot be immune to me, no one can.

I slipped into a deep slumber. I fell back into the nightmare I had almost every night. I was running, my wings broken and my leg slashed. The growls grew closer and closer to me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream. I stopped, one leg after another, trying desperately to get away. I turned to see the giant monster that chased me every time I dreamt this dream, but instead I saw Thatch.

"Your voice can't save you now." He growled, and launched himself at my throat. I shrieked loudly, and then woke up on the ceiling, drenched in cold sweat. My wings beat profusely. I slowly let gravity cradle me down to the floor.

"I need some salt water right now." I breathed. I got up and walked over to my bathroom. I turned the faucet on the tub and plugged the drain. I peeled off my sweaty clothes and retrieved the salt from my bag. I poured the coconut bath salts into the tub, letting it froth the water. I turned the water off and slipped into the water. I envisioned my beautiful tail and felt it join me in the warm water.

I held my head under the water, letting the salt swish my hair around softly. I lifted my head from the water and looked around. I heard a creak from inside my room, like someone had opened up my door.

"Who's there?" I gasped.

"It's just me, I have Mickey and Monaco with me; they heard you scream and wanted to help." Mantha's voice lifted into the bathroom. I exhaled in relief.

"Hold on, I'm naked." I hollered. I lifted myself from the calming water and sat on the side of the tub. I rid myself of my tail again and received in turn my wet black wings. I wrapped a soft, fuzzy cream towel around my body and wings so I could dry. I looked into the foggy mirror. My weird gold and blue eyes shined through the fog, almost taunting me. I wrapped my brown tangled hair into a messy bun, and headed out of the bathroom to meet up with Mantha and her two friends.

I turned to see Mantha standing with two sugar skull skeletons who were adorned with loads of accessories. I gave them a small smile. The blonde one looked very worried, and the purple haired one looked extremely tired but aware.

"Hey, my name is Leila. Sorry we had to meet like this," I gestured towards my towel and messy hair, "I am fine by the way. I just had a really bad nightmare."

"That's okay. We were so scared you were hurt! I'm Monaco." The purple haired skeleton proclaimed.

"I'm Mickey! You know, we might just forgive you if you let us do your makeup sometime, you are like insanely gorgeous!" The other bubbled.

I grinned sweetly at them. It was nice of them to take such interest in me. Usually girls just got jealous of my beauty and hated me, but these girls were different. I nodded, accepting their offer. I don't really mind a makeover or two, it is actually kind of fun.

I told them I would be going back to bed now, that I would be up in a couple hours for breakfast. They invited Mantha and me to sit with them for breakfast, and we graciously accepted. Everyone left and I was back alone in my dark room.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, warm and happy. I wandered over to my dresser to get my blue dress with scales lining the bottom. I felt excited, ready to take on the day. That was extremely unusual for me, but I decided to just go with it.

As I pulled on my white flats, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Oh where oh where could my siren friend be." Mantha sung out to me. I giggled and was about to sing back, when I realized that would be a terrible mistake. I shook off the instant panic and felt my buzz return to my. I slapped on some cherry chap stick and headed for the door.

"Hey there stranger." I winked at Mantha and wiggled my eyebrows. She laughed and linked her arm with mine. We traveled together over to Mickey and Monaco's dorm, which was so pink we almost fell over. Monaco was applying slug gloss by her vanity and Mickey was brushing her hair. They turned towards us and let out little pings of happy noises. The rushed over towards us and we linked arms. We giggled and walked from their room, locking up and heading over to grab some breakfast together.

We arrived at the cafeteria, in step with one another. I felt really happy to have friends for once that I didn't even care how weird we must look. We headed over to the lunch line, and I grabbed oatmeal with eyeballs, Mickey and Monaco grabbed slug juice, and Mantha grabbed the same as I. We galloped our way over to an empty table.

We gleefully ate our lunches and chatted about boys, as girls usually do.

"Want to know something totally embarrassing?" I leaned in close and arched a brow.

"When has we ever turned down and embarrassing story, Mickey?" Monaco asked.

"Why, I don't believe we have!" Mickey spoke in false shock. I smiled as they leaned in towards me. I glanced around to see if he was around, but the coast was clear.

"Thatch walked into my dorm while I was in a pink lace bra and matching undies." I whispered, and all of them fell back in fits of giggles. I felt a warm, happy feeling in my chest. I finally might be fitting in.

Just then, Thatch walked in. The girls looked and stifled their laughter, but couldn't contain it very well. We all stole glances as Thatch and back to each other, failing at fighting back our laughter. Thatch noticed and swaggered over to our table.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He sneered. I looked at him in mock innocence.

"No, not really. But I appreciate how much you want to heeeelp me." I drawled on the word "help", sending our little group into a new wave of giggles. We all burst out and laughed and laughed. Thatch looked at us in confusion. I let my laughter die down, and asked him if I could speak to him in private. He looked displeased but was compliant. I gave the girls a little wave and they all winked to me in reply. I linked Thatch's arm with mine and lead him into the courtyard, where there was not a soul to be seen.

"Are you immune to my powers?" I was completely upfront. I didn't want to spend more time on this than I had to. It made me uncomfortable to think that I might be inferior to someone, especially the school bully.

He gave me a quizzical look, but then caught on. "Oh you mean the night before? Yeah I don't know what you were trying to do but I don't think it worked." He smiled evilly. I looked around, and turned back to face him. Should I do this? I have to. I need to know.

I looked him dead in his beautiful, violet eyes and let a soft, musical note slide from my lips.


	4. Chapter 4- Absolutes

I know I upload like crazy, but I absolutely love writing. Its all I do.

Thanks to SilversLittleAngel for reading ! I love to read your reviews, it makes me feel appreciated !

Let me know what you think should happen next guys ! Hope you all love chapter 4, it is kind of sappy and really descriptive but what can I say, that is just who i am!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4- Absolutes

The thing about being a siren is that everything is horribly predictable. I sing, boys follow, blah blah blah. I'm never surprised. And I never surprise myself. It gets repetitive over the decades. There isn't much left in this world that I don't already know the outcome. Mostly.

Closed eyes, I let my music cascade in waterfalls of liquid gold, swirling with the air in soft crests. The notes wrapped warmly around me, tighter and tighter, until they shot from me. Looking for someone to cradle in their beauty, someone to be theirs and theirs only.

I faded my song slowly, and as the last note dripped like magma into a sea of passion, I finally opened my odd eyes. The song, no longer heard, lingered in the air. The unspoken music swirled the air around, leaving trails of goose bumps along my blue tinted skin. I stared at Thatch, knowing what would happen next. I always knew.

Thatch stared at me. His eyes wide, glazed. His lips parted slightly. He stuttered a bit, trying to form words again. I knew I had him. The settled feeling of knowing my power has not been shaking settled in the pit of my stomach. Words seem so useless when you hear my music. They seem harsh and foul. But still, three simple words escaped his mouth. Only three.

"That didn't work."

I haven't been surprised before. I always knew what happens. I've enchanted thousands of men. I've song a million songs. No one has been able to deny me. It just simply is one of those things that is an absolute. The sun rises in the morning, gravity holds us on earth, and my song enchants everyone who hears it. I haven't been surprised, and I definitely have not ever surprised myself. But somehow, these things, these absolutes, became meaningless.

I stared at him, confused. He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. I did not mean to surprise myself like I did, but my base I planted myself on has been shaken, crumbled. I pulled him into me and kissed him. His mouth refused mine for a second, too surprised to kiss back. But his lips softened and parted. I breathed him in and he breathed in me. For a single moment, there was us. His tongue explored my mouth. He was cold, and tasted of rust and blood. I melted against his body, and he melted with me.

Reality set in, and I realized what I was doing. I squirmed away and opened my wings, and rammed myself into the air. I flew as fast as my enormous smoke black wings would pump me along. Tears stung my eyes. I can't fall in love! Sirens make love, we cannot have it for ourselves! It's against our nature. Why would I do that?!

I slammed into my dorm through my window, tumbling onto the floor. My wings ached and my limbs felt numb. I lay on the floor, my dress damp from slamming through the clouds. My chest heaved and my eyes were hot with tears. I laid on the floor for hours, letting myself weep. When I felt I had no more tears to shed, I lifted my heavy body from the floor and gingerly shook my dress off. I grabbed my favorite oversized grey sweater and heaved it over my sticky body, struggling to get my wings through the slits I had cut in the back. I crept underneath my covers and fell into a deep, nourishing sleep.

I awoke hours later. The sun had begun to set over the horizon, and the students were buzzing in their dorms. I recalled this morning as if it were years ago, the happiness I felt null and void. I raked through my hair with my fingers, and pulled on a pair of black leggings. I shuffled into my bunny slippers, and stalked off to find Mantha.

I exited my room and ran smack into a dragon. When he saw me, he fumed.

"Excuse me, Ms. Leila. You skipped all your classes today!" He sputtered, smoke flowing into the air and around the ceiling in little swirls. I looked up at him, knowing that this must be my science teacher Mr. Burns. I wondered if he knew his name was kind of a pun.

"I am so sorry Mr. Burns, I felt very ill. I promise I will be completely healthy and ready to educate myself tomorrow. If you feel like I will need detention, I am okay with that." I sing songed. Knowing that the slight song in my voice would be enough to sooth the dragon's temper.

Mr. Burns blinked a few times, and nodded. He walked off into another corridor of the school. I sighed in relief, and shuffled off in the little bunny slippers to Mantha's door, and knocked softly.

"Mantha, I need to talk to you." I croaked. After that long cry, my voice felt hoarse and scratchy.

Mantha opened the door with Casper and Ra at her sides. She beamed at me, until she read the disgruntled look on my beautiful face. I gave her a look, saying everything that I couldn't. She looked at Ra and Casper, and then back at me. I nodded and took small steps into her warm room, and collapsed on to the floor.

"I did something I shouldn't have." I mumbled into the soft, carpeted floor. Mantha sat down next to me and twirled my hair through her fingers. She knew I needed some TLC that I was not going to give myself, so she stood me up and sat me on her bed. She strode over to her dresser and clutched her phone. She unlocked the screen and sent out a text, probably to Mickey and Monaco. Casper flew over and sat next to me. He gave me a quick hug, seeing my obvious distress.

It was such a weird thing for me. These people just met me. They didn't even know why I was freaking out so bad, but they were still there to comfort me. It felt a fizzy, wonderful feeling warm the bottom of my stomach. I looked up to see Ra in front of me, offering up a couple of DVDs. I gave them a little push to say no, and he gave me a small smile.

When Mickey and Monaco showed up, Ra and Casper decided best if they let the girls handle this. The two boys hugged me one last time, and left the room.

Mickey set Mantha's white throw onto my lap and Monaco took a brush to my hair. She gently tugged out the tangles white Mickey cleaned off my face with witch hazel facial cleanser. Once they had my all cleaned up, they sat down on the bed with me, and looked at me to tell them what happened. I sighed and looked down.

"I needed to know if Thatch was immune to my powers. You see, I tried to get rid of him earlier by doing this thing with my voice, it doesn't enchant people but it makes them feel do something I need them to do. I don't do it often, but he would not leave me alone. So I took him to the courtyard, and I sang. It was my best song, too. He was completely shocked, but not enchanted. I've been enchanting men for almost 400 years. I was so caught off guard. He stood there for a second, and then tried to walk away, but for some damn stupid reason, I pulled him back into me and… I… Kissed him." I finished, all the awful feelings I had felt before flooded in again. I refused to cry, but one tear slipped my grasp and glided down my face.

"Did he reject you?" Mickey asked carefully. I shook my head.

"I know he is bad and all, but if they guy you kissed likes you too… Is that an issue?" Monaco nudged.

"Sirens are not allowed to love, or have a love. It is frowned upon majorly." My voice sounded like rocks grinding against the sea.

My friends all hugged me in one big group hug, without saying another word. Mantha rubbed the only part of my back my wings didn't cover, and they all squeezed me tightly. We sat there for a white like that until we heard a timid knock on the door. Followed by an all too familiar voice.

"Leila…Are you there?"


	5. Chapter 5- Hidden

This chapter is kind of frazzled, but it is really just a chapter to set up for the rest of the story.

I hope you guys enjoy it. Trust me, it will get way more interesting. This is just a transitional.

Chapter 5- Hidden

My heart skipped around in my chest, fluttering from one side to the other. My head began to hurt and I felt trapped, I couldn't take even one breath.

Thatch.

I looked at Mantha for a moment, she was completely bewildered. She had no idea what to do. Neither did Mickey nor Monaco. I rolled off the bed and scrambled over to the window, ripped it open, and jumped. I let myself fall, feeling the air whipping around my in a frenzy. Just as I was about to hit the ground, I swooped up and swerved into the air. I thought this school would be just like the rest, but things just got worse. I swooped down to door in the back of the school, and crawled in.

All at once the worries bashed into my head. All I was doing was putting things off. I knew I would have to see him again, but I decided that it was best for him to know that I really couldn't. Shouldn't. I walked around aimlessly until I arrived in the cafeteria. I grabbed a juice and ducked out. I took a long sip, suddenly realizing how thirsty I was.

I walked around for a bit, trying to just breathe. After a whole lot of nothing, I drifted off back to my dorm for the night.

When I got to my dorm, the halls were eerily quiet. Not a single voice rang out through the halls. I searched around in my pocket for my key when I head footsteps at the end of the hall. I began to panic and searched more frantically through my pockets.

"Damn key…" I muttered. The footsteps drew nearer. I turned out all my pockets, and finally my key flew out and onto the ground. I reached down quickly to get it only to have it snatched up by another.

I slowly raised myself back into a standing position, and glanced up to see who has grabbed my key. My eyes budged and I froze. My heart did a little dance in my chest, and my stomach dropped a thousand miles down.

"You need this?" Thatch asked coolly, smiling slightly at me. I quickly grabbed the key from him, unlocked the door, ran inside, then I slammed the door shut.

"Please, Leila. Talk to me. I need you to talk to me."

"What if you're saying that because you're under my spell?" I retorted.

"If I was under your spell I would be on the other side of the earth right now I bet." He scoffed.

I hid under my blanket, not saying a word. Thatch stood at my door, pleading for me to come talk to him. After a few minutes, he finally left. I sighed. What am I going to do?!

My phone buzzed from across the room. I jolted and stood still. It buzzed a few more times before I decided to peek at who was calling. Mantha. Relief washed over my body, and I grabbed my phone.

"Hey Mantha." It didn't even sound like me talking.

"Leila? Are you okay? You just threw yourself from my window!" Mantha sounded very panicky. I smiled a little that my friend would worry so much for me.

"I'm okay, you know, besides from the obvious." I sighed into the small phone.

"Okay, good. I would talk more, but it is really late. We have classes in the morning!"

"That's alright, I understand. Besides, I still feel pretty tired. I don't actually know why because I slept this entire day."

"Get some rest, okay? I'll be at your door in the morning, we can go out for breakfast instead of going to the cafeteria."

"Did I ever tell you that you are like, the best friend ever in the history of best friends?"

We both laughed and said goodnight, going into our snuggly beds and taking a well-deserved rest.

I awoke with sore muscles and ratty hair. I grunted as I completely fell onto the floor from my bed. I slumped up and bumbled over to my dresser, retrieving a nice pair of jeans and a knit top. I rolled on into the bathroom to get ready.

Just as I finished my morning ritual, I head Mantha singing to me from the hall. I smiled at my best friend attempting to cheer me up, but I still felt scared and fragile. Not something I was used to.

I opened up my door to see my three friends standing outside my door, flaunting a little piece of paper in the air.

"Paper? Interesting…" I pointed towards the paper and smiled.

"School is cancelled today! Something is going on I guess, we don't actually know what but no school!" Monaco announced proudly.

"I promised Frankengymteacher though that I would help him fix up the gym. There has been a giant hole in the middle of the gym for the entire year. Can you imagine?" Mantha explained.

"Monaco and I are going to get our air dyed, if you want to join?" Mickey prompted.

"I better help Mantha, Frankengymteacher is quite the crazy guy." Everyone nodded in agreement. We walked Mickey and Monaco to the door before we headed off to the gym to help our teacher clean up.

Frankengymteacher decided that he would go off on a date with Ms. Heady today, so we were left along with huge boards and nails and no idea what to do. I turned towards Mantha.

"What the heck are we supposed to do with all of this?" I complained. She laughed and grabbed a board. We began to fix up the floor together, putting down one board at a time. We were almost finished when the alarm bells began to wail.

"What the heck?" I voiced.

"We have to go to the main hall! That is where we go when the bells sound." Mantha explained loudly, competing with the sirens.

We covered out ears and walk slash ran to the main entrance, where all the students nervously chittered. On the balcony above the main hall, a very ugly looking green ghost materialized from thin air.

"SILENCE!" The ghost demanded.

Everyone stopped talking immediately. I finally realized that this ghost was Kibosh, ruler of the underworld. This must be serious.

"SCARE SCHOOL IS UNDER THREAT OF A HORRIBLE MONSTER. EVERYONE BE ADVISED THAT IT IS VERY DANGEROUS AND THAT NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BE ALONE." Kibosh boomed. He turned and slipped into the walls. It was completely quiet for 3 seconds, before every creature broke out into panicked states.

"A monster?" I squeaked.


	6. Chapter 6- Monster Bash

I am a writing wizard right now so this is all going down right meow. Woohoo.

Chapter 6 is one of the smallest, but you know me, I need to leave it on a cliff hanger (;

Let me know who you think the monster who wants the underworld for themselves is(;;

Chapter 6- Monster Bash

I was suddenly swept up in a swarm of frenzied students, pushing and shoving to get to their dorms. I flew up above the crowd, and glided around the school in pursuit of my dorm. I landed outside my door and looked around, trying to find a familiar face. Students thrashed around and threw each other into walls trying to get to their rooms. I chuckled. They were like ants trying to flee the hill. I saw Mickey's blonde hair poke through the crowd, so I flew over the crowd over to her.

"Mickey!" I yelled over the crowd, still hovering over every creature. Mickey looked up and smiled. She waved my down to a small spot where I could stand. I wriggled down into the spot and hugged my bony friend.

"Can you believe this? Everyone is so cah-razy!" She loudly spoke over the screaming cloud.

I nodded in agreement. She grabbed my wrist and led me to her door, unlocking it and throwing me in before the crowd melted into her room as well as the hallway. It was quieter, and a lot fuzzier in this room. Mantha sat with Casper, Ra, Monaco, and a wolf I heard was named Wolfie. I smiled at them all and flew over to sit in a plushy pink bean bag.

"Does anyone even know this monster?" Wolfie asked. His hair stuck out in all directions, and his canines hung on his upper lip. I knew instantly that we would be good friends.

"I think it is supposed to be someone in the school. They're in hiding though, waiting to make their move." Ra gossiped.

"What do they want?" I asked, intrigued.

"I think they want to rule the underworld. They're attacking this school because this is where all the greatest creatures learned to scare. It is very important to Kibosh." Mantha told everyone.

We all began to chit chat about this insane occurrence. We didn't think it was really a big deal, after all, most students here are pretty chill. I doubt any of them would try to take over the underworld. I began to feel very dry, realizing that I had gone without soaking in water for almost over 24 hours. I could die if I didn't get to water, and fast.

"You don't have a bath tub, do you?" I asked Mickey. She gave me a confused look. "It's a siren thing. I need to soak in water a lot or I could die. So you see my dilemma."

"We only have a standing shower. Do you want someone to walk you to your dorm so you can soak?" Monaco asked politely.

"I'm a big girl, I can make it there myself." I walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Most of the students has made it into their rooms, a few seemed to be looking for their keys still. I laughed silently to myself as I snuck into my room, alone.

I ran the tap and filled the tub with my favorite coconut bath salt as usual. I brushed through my hair in the mirror when suddenly I felt a sharp ping in the back of my skull, and everything went black.

I awoke with a throbbing headache, my vision extremely blurry. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

"W-wh-wha-what I-is-is Ha-hap-happening…" I heard myself echo. I shook myself, clearing up my vision a little, only to fall unconscious again.

I slowly regained lucidity, this time without any hinders. My head still ached, but my vision was clear and everything beat in normal time. I looked around to find myself chained to the wall by my waist, in a damp cave. The walls smelled of sulfur and pine needles. _Such an odd thing. _I thought to myself. I looked over to see another person further away in the cave, but I couldn't make out who it was.

"Hey you! You!" I hollered. "Are you alive?"

"Yeah, barely!" The voice was distorted through the caverns.

"Did you see who did this?" I screamed back.

"No. Look, I'll come over to you. Stay there, okay? Don't move!"

"No problem, trust me." I grimaced and looked down at my body. I had bruises along my shoulders, and bruises on my arms like I had been dragged. I wiggled my wrist around a little, only to groan in pain. _Broken. Damn it all. _A familiar slash ran down my leg. _Just like in my nightmare… _I checked my wings, and sure enough, they were broken. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, trying really hard not to freak out.

"Leila?" I turned quickly to see Thatch, broken and bloody, at my side.

"Thatch?" I said in disbelief.

"The one and the only." He smirked right before he passed out, head landing in my lap.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7- Take My Heart And Lock It

Im sure you all are very interested in whats happening in that cave.

Well, here you go. Chapter 7 for ya! I think it is really cute :3 Dont you just love love?!

Chapter 7- Take My Heart and Lock it With a Key

I kicked my legs a little so his head would roll onto the ground. I grasped the chain, desperately trying to break it. "What is happening in my life? I just wanted a simple little education, but no! I had to find this jerk and get kidnapped by some psycho killer monster and I swear to everything if I die here I will cause freaking hell around here." I complained to the air for a little while before I became hoarse and tired.

"God my stupid head hurts. What the heck did they hit me with, a building?! AHH SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" My head sagged to the side, and I let out a little growl. "This is the last time I try to go to school. I am so done. Just done."

I clawed at the chains and wriggled my body around, but to no avail. I was completely stuck. I felt stirring at my feet, and I looked down. _Great, he is waking up. Fabulous. Yay. Just what I needed._

I tapped him with my leg a couple of times to wake him fully. "Hey dude, feel like helping me out of these chains sometime soon?"

He bolted up suddenly. "Merry Christmas!" He shouted, then looked around. "Wait, what?"

"Welcome to the waking world. Now help me out of these chains please?"

He looked down at me, forgetting he had company. He leaned down and grabbed the chain, and ripped it from the wall. _Why does he have to be strong? It's attractive. Ugh. What the hell, just stop liking him you fool!_

I let my body droop onto the cave floor. My wings felt like they were run over with a semi, and my bruises thrummed with pain. I looked up at Thatch, who was giving me a very unnerving look.

"What?" I seethed.

"You think I like being stuck down here with you?" He retorted.

"Whatever dude. You were the one that kept trying to talk to me."

"And you're the one that wouldn't talk back."

I glared at him, and sat up. I tried to lift myself to my legs, but it didn't work. I tried and tried, but I just kept falling back on to my butt. I let out a loud moan, and fell back onto the cave's damp, rocky floor.

"Do you want out of here or what?" Thatch said icily.

"My legs are very much bruised and bloody, I don't see much getting up." I huffed.

"I'll be healed enough to carry you out in like two hours, can you wait that long?" He mused.

I snorted and turned on my side. Suddenly, the quiet of the cavern became laced with awkward feelings, making my stomach toss and turn inside me.

"Why did you kiss me?" Thatch whispered shyly.

"I have no idea." I replied truthfully.

"Will you sing for me?"

I thought about his request. If I truly was going to die here, I would want to hear my song one last time. I turned on my opposite side to face him. I looked into his violet eyes, and it almost killed me. I wished I could just love, but I can't.

I scooted closer to him and place my head on his lap. I closed my eyes and let my voice carry itself up to the ceiling of the cave, and curl around back towards us. The song swirled around and penetrated my skin, flowing into my heart. The song was one of pain, of a dying siren. It was beautiful, more beautiful that I had ever sung before. I let the song grow outward like the petals of a rose, and jump around the edges of the cavern, circling the stalagmites and rolling toward us again. I let the notes carry me into a dream-like state. I couldn't be enchanted myself, but I still feel my music like they do. And it is something that I held dear to my heart, the feelings from my songs.

I let the last note pierce the air around us, curling at the tips, then folding down into a soft lullaby until the music finally became silent.

I opened my eyes to see Thatch leaning against the cave's green walls, staring up at the ceiling. He realized the music stopped, and he cleared his throat roughly. He looked down at me, and I looked up at him. Our eyes locked instantly. My lips parted and I let out a shaky breath. Thatch took me in his arms and lifted my torso up so that our faces were only a breath apart. I stared into the shadows of his purple eyes, and for a moment I forgot that love is forbidden for me. He leaned in and our lips met again. It was like fireworks on the fourth of July. It was like the world began spinning way faster, or that the sun and the moon met in the sky. The atmosphere around me was swirling. I lifted my hand to his neck, deepening the kiss. I ran my hand down his back and he cupped his hand around my hips. Everything in that moment was completely perfect.

"Ew. Knock it off. I need you two to keep separate. If I am going to take over the underworld I would like it to be love free, thanks." Thatch and I split instantly and turned to see who interjected.

"Holy crap." I gasped.

"Is that..?" Thatch began.

"It you? YOU want to take over the underworld?" I gasped.

"Why, yes darling." A venom laced smile spread across her face. "I always have. And now, I'm going to get it."


	8. Chapter 8- A Brain and A Body

Just fyi that this is NOT the last chapter. It will continue !

This is pretty intense so take a moment. Although SilversLittleAngel had a great idea on who should be the monster. Like holy cow. I got really excited when I read that, but I already had part of it typed :(

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, remember there will be more to come!

Chapter 8- A Brain and A Body

"But why, Ms. Heady?" I asked the crazy woman. Her orb that held her head floated a few feet away from where Thatch and I were. Her silvery hair spiraled around the orb in an angry, sadistic manor.

"My family has had the thrown for thousands of years, until the horrid Kibosh killed my mother and took the underworld for himself! THAT THRONE SHOULD BE MINE, NOT HIS! MINE!" Her voice cracked and her eyes went wild.

"So what do you want with us then?" Thatch growled.

"Why, I used to have a body. A great, beautiful siren's body… I was the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth! Kibosh took my body so that I wouldn't be able to take him on for the throne. And what do you know, a siren comes waltzing into my school, and Kibosh didn't say anything! Fool! If I do this right, I can take your body and become as powerful as I once was, so I can take MY THRONE! And once I have it, I'll have someone immune to siren's song to work at my side!"

I gasped. I knew that she has a siren's blue tinted skin, but I never thought she was a siren like I am… "You are so not getting my body. Not happening you crazy bitch." I sneered, my wings tried hard to open wide, but then pain shot through my body and they folded back down. My head throbbed and my body was in complete pain. I lifted myself up from the ground shakily and stood on my feet. It hurt so bad to stand, it took all I had not to cry out in pain. I tilted up my chin in defiance.

She laughed haughtily at me and floated over towards Thatch. She closed her eyes and Thatch was smashed against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"THATCH NO!" I shrieked, lunging at Ms. Heady. A burst of power knocked me back onto the cold, hard ground. My vision started to fade, but I fought to stay conscious. Ms. Heady floated over my body and smiled devilishly.

"Sweet Dreams, my lovely little siren…"

I awoke to a siren's song. A song that didn't belong to me. I blinked my vision clear and looked to see Ms. Heady at a table. Singing while she levitated different spices into a large cauldron.

_ Adrift on the ebbing tide, half asleep, just alive,_

_Fading away and so comfortably numb._

_The arms of an ocean girl, the whisper of soundless words,_

_Your name upon her tongue, your name upon her tongue._

_She rolls with the dancing waves, sinuous slide and sway,_

_Child of the water, that sense can't deny._

_Necklace of shells and bone, she moves with the undertow,_

_The sea is in her eyes, the sea is in her eyes._

_The sweetest voice pure and clear, no sense of pain or fear,_

_Kiss to remember or kiss to forget._

_Drawn by the siren sound, spiraling slowly down,_

_Into the chilling depths, into the chilling depths._

I began to scream and scream, hoping for someone to hear me. As I shrieked for my life, I heard Ms. Heady's heinous laugh snake through my helplessness.

"HELP OH GOD PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I wept and struggled to lift myself off of the table I was placed on. My wings made loud cracking sounds as I struggled against my restraints. "What have you done with Thatch?" I gasped.

"I need him, so you shouldn't worry. A siren in love? What a terrible thing to do…" She fell into a fit of shrieking giggles.

I breathed hard and struggled to scream, but my throat was rubbed raw. The taste of blood flooded my mouth. I looked around the prison I was held in. I tried to think of what to do in order to survive this maniac. Finally, an idea lit up my mind.

I opened up my mouth and let a single, curling note flood the room. The music began to frantically flood the room, as if ten sirens were singing instead of one. I let the song grow and expand, then popping like little bubbles of beautiful music. The notes whirled through the air and coiled around the ceiling. A huge surge of high, piercing notes broke through the room and flew outwards. I stopped, gasping and trying to put oxygen back into my system. Ms. Heady spun around and snarled.

"How dare you, you little brat!" She lifted all of the knives up with her mind and thrust them at me. Suddenly, a bunch of people came bursting in the room, knocking almost all the knives from their course, except one. A small dagger pierced my abdomen. I shook uncontrollably, screaming and writhing in pain.

Just as my world began to fade, a voice that sounded very far away called out to me. Calling my name over and over again. The last words I heard were "I love…" as my vision became a dark, black abyss.

I opened up my eyes to a white room. Standing beside me a beautiful woman with silvery white hair. Her smile dripped with venom, and the strangest thing is that she has two different colored eyes… One a dim gold and another a deep blue…


	9. Chapter 9- The Waking World

Here is chapter 9 everyone! It was difficult to write this chapter because any way I did it, it gave me no where to go in the story. But I think I found a good way to go. Let me know what you all think!

Chapter 9- The Waking World

My eyes opened again into another completely different room. I tried to sit up, but my stomach made me retract in agonizing pain. I took a deep breath. Where was I, and why did my stomach feel like a bomb went off inside it? I looked from side to side, to see where I was. I was in a queen sized bed with a Victorian style comforter and tons of pillows to match. The room had stone walls with a large bay window on the wall left of the bed. There was also a gold dresser and vanity on the opposite walls. In front of the bed there was a wooden door with golden handles on each side.

I tried to sit up again. It hurt like hell, but I managed to situate it so I could see how the rest of my body was doing. I has a cast on my arm and stiches on my leg. My skin was a little discolored in places, like it was healing from bruises.

"Did I go to a bad party or something?" I mumbled.

I tried to move my wings, only to find they were constricted to my back. I wiggled them a bit to see if they were broken as well. It felt sore but didn't hurt like my abdomen did. I lifted up the white tank top I had on and saw a massive, stitched red jagged line that ran diagonally right underneath the middle of my ribcage. _Yikes…_

I waggled back down into the pit of pillows and pulled the comforter up to my chin. I wasn't tired at all, but I was too much in pain to try and roll out of bed. I laid in bed for a few minutes before I heard the door open, followed by clattering noises.

I sat up with difficulty and pain. I peered up to see my mother, hands full with dishes of food and boxes of medical equipment. She stumbled, leaning from side to side trying to balance everything on one silver platter. I giggled and smiled.

"WHEW!" My mother yelped, dropping everything. She looked at all of the spilled containers of food, then up at me. Her eyes bulged out of her head and she grinned hugely. "LEILA!"

"Hi mama." I croaked. She ran over and gave me a huge bear hug. "Ouch, mama. That hurts!" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. I just, I didn't know when you were going to wake up!" She babbled.

"What happened to me?"

"You mean you don't remember?" She cupped my hands and smoothed my hair back. She told me the whole story. Recounting details as gently as she could.

"I got stabbed? That explains so much…" I looked down at my stomach, then back at my mother. "Where is everyone?" I wheezed.

"It's the middle of the school day. It's almost lunch, that's why I had the food." She gestured over to the pile of broken dishes. "Everyone has been coming in here for lunch for three weeks, just sitting with you and helping replace old bandages and clean your wounds up. You have made some fine friends here honey." She gave me a loving smile.

"So I'm guessing they will be here soon then?"

"Yes. I am going to get you some more food and medical aids." She kissed my forehead and sighed. "I love you sweetie, be back soon." She gripped my hands a little tighter and let go. I watched as she made her way over to the door. She looked back to me once more, then left the room.

I rolled over to the side of the bed, and tried to get up. It hurt so badly, but I was determined. I stood up on my legs shakily, and fell right back down onto the floor.

"OUCH, Crap!" I grunted. I tried and tried, but I was stuck on the floor. I huffed in annoyance. I heard the door creek open again. I gulped. I realized that I was just on the floor, unable to get up. How embarrassing!

"Leila?"

"Mantha? Is that you?" I bubbled.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She giggled. She tramped over to my side and helped me up off the floor and back into bed.

"Thanks." I grinned at my friend.

"Dude, you have been out for weeks."

"I guess I have!"

"Casper and Ra will be here soon." She smiled.

"Where is Thatch?" I asked, worried. From what my mother said, I really needed to talk to him.

"After he healed up, he left scare school. He blamed himself for what happened to you. Everyone has been trying to call, but we don't know where he is or how to contact him." She strained.

"Oh…" I sighed. I looked up at Mantha. "What's happened while I was gone?"

"Casper and I…" She blushed.

"No way! Really?" I croaked happily.

Just then, Casper walked in with Ra. They walked over to my bed and saw that I was awake, and smiled largely. Casper grasped Mantha's hand and she blushed even more.

"Hi guys." I scratched. We greeted each other and they told me all about the school. Apparently, I was some sort of legend now.

"Everyone heard about you and Thatch, too." Ra said through bites of his slime slug soup.

"Ra, stop." Mantha whispered. He shrugged.

"No, it's okay. I can't pretend everything is okay. I am sitting in bed because I was stabbed by some evil head lady. That is not okay." I sighed. "My throat hurts so much. Do you mind if I just lay here without saying anything? It hurts to talk."

"Of course. I am so sorry all this happened to you." Casper apologized.

I grinned and closed my eyes. The second I did, I fell right back asleep.

I woke up again in complete darkness. My wounds felt so much better, and my bandages were new and clean, but sweaty. I flicked the blanket off of my body and let the cold air whisper across my sticky body. I spread my arms out a little to stretch. Every part of my body felt like I was run over by a steam roller or something. I coughed and wiggled up into a sitting position. I was wearing a heavy sweater with sweatpants. Still feeling extremely hot, I slowly and painfully took off the sweater, being careful of my wings. I slid the pants off and tossed them on the foot of the bed, along with the sweater. Underneath the heavy clothing, I had on a white tank top and boy shorts. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. I listed to the crickets chirping outside my window, and the wind flowing around trees. It was all very calming, until I heard my window click open.

I was instantly filled with panic. What if it was someone who knew Ms. Heady and was here to take revenge? I listened intently. Heavy footsteps drew near to my bed.

I gathered all my strength. I listened to the footsteps as they clomped nearer and nearer to my bed, until they stopped right beside me. I waited for second, then launched myself off of the bed and onto whoever it was that was breaking into my room.

I scratched and clawed, and we rolled all over the floor; causing me a lot of pain. I fell on my back gasping for air as my body thrummed with agony. The assailant rolled on top of my and help my arms down. It was too dark for me to make out who it was. They scooped me up and held me tightly.

"Let me go!" I wailed, wriggling around, trying to get away. I heard a loud POP, and I blacked out.

Sunlight poured down into the room as I woke up. I blinked a couple times, remembering what happened the night before. It almost felt like they were hugging me…Who was that?


	10. Chapter 10- Invisible Scars

Here is chapter nine! It goes past all the boring, sitting in bed and healing. There is no way I could ever make that interesting.

So here is Leila, healed. And how all this has affected her. Hope you enjoy ! :)))))

Chapter Nine- Invisible Scars.

Many months had past, and I was finally all healed up. I had a pink, jagged scar running across my stomach, and little pink slashes along my legs and arms. The smaller scars would heal, but the wound on my abdomen would haunt me through the rest of my days. I sat on an old quilt on the beach in front of the school with Mantha, Mickey, and Monaco. The wind rustled the feathers of my wings and cascaded down my back.

The giggled and laughed, and I smiled. Everything has been almost perfect since I woke up. Almost.

No one has heard anything from Thatch. I finally let myself love, only to have it lost. I wouldn't let anyone get close to me, knowing how it would affect me if I lost another loved one. I looked off into the mountains along the horizon, and let myself fall back into yet another day dream.

_I was back inside the dim caverns. The walls were lit a little lighter, and the air a little bit sweeter. _

_"Why did you kiss me?" Thatch whispered shyly. _

_"I have no idea." I replied truthfully. _

_"Will you sing for me?"_

_I rested my head on his lap, and began my song. _

"What do you think, Leila?" Monaco's voice broke the veil between my dreams and reality.

"Hm?" I replied wistfully.

The three girls laughed, and I smiled back to them sheepishly.

"Do you want to go to lunch tomorrow?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, okay." I grinned crookedly, and looked at my hands. I knew the only way I would be happy again was to find him, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

I looked up at my friends with a determined look in my eyes. They were startled by my aggressive movements. I have been moving slow and softly for far too long. I want my heart back, my mind back. There was no way I would go another minute with this heavy feeling dragging at my heels.

"Leila?" Mantha questioned. She gave me a worried look and ran a hand through her blue hair.

"I want to find Thatch." I announced bravely. I hadn't mentioned him to anyone since the first day I woke up. Sure, people asked; I never responded though.

The three girls made little o's with their mouths, but nodded.

Monaco grabbed my shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad you finally asked."

"This is like a romance movie!" Mickey squealed.

"Where do we even look? No one has seen or heard from him since the accident." Mantha pointed out.

"Mantha, I need to find him. I don't even care if he has fallen for another girl, just as long as I know. I can't keep wondering where he is, or what he is doing, or why he really left. I just need to know." I babbled. I felt a weight lift off my chest. I never talked about it, and it felt good to let my friends know what was going on.

As we packed up our picnic, I sighed. _I am going to find you whether you want me to or not. _I almost could hear him laugh at my classic stubbornness.

I walked inside of the vast school and made my way to science class. I winked at my friends as I always did, and separated from them. Mr. Burns was one of my favorite teachers, not because he was a good teacher; because he always blew himself up. I thought it was hilarious to watch him mix dangerous chemicals, without realizing how they would react with each other. Love is a lot like that; two different things combining will either come together to form one, separate, or just explode.

I sat at a desk in the back and smoothed out my grey skater skirt and pulled at my blue cardigan. While I tried to check my shoe laces, I accidentally kneed my desk, causing a little piece of paper to fall from the bottom. I scooped up the paper and unfolded it to see who it was for. I began to read.

_Casper, _

I recalled that Casper usually sat here in next period. Why would he be getting secret notes? I became extremely curious. I know it would be wrong to read, but this is Casper. How bad could it be? I looked around nervously. I looked back down at the paper and sighed. There was no way I could NOT read this. Curiosity always gets the best of me.

_I'm fine. Everything here is going okay, as much as you would expect. I'm really glad to head that Leila is doing alright. I need you to make sure she is really okay. Be there for her, because I can't. I swear to the underworld if you do not keep her safe I can and will pound you. _

_Thanks Sheet Boy. _

_-T_

I forgot how to breathe. This had to be from Thatch. Anger began to bubble inside my stomach and I fought the urge to scream out. Casper is so dead. Again.


	11. Chapter 11- Broken

Here is Chapter 11! I love this chapter personally. I think its funny and sweet.

Thanks everyone for the support ! I love writing this. Its so cute and exciting!

I hope you love it!

Chapter 11- Broken

I still had to go to all my classes, so I waited through the day to confront him. My anger got worse and worse as it festered inside my body. I wondered how long he knew… Casper was my friend! I can't believe he wouldn't tell me. During lunch I went off campus to a little shop on the edge of the forbidden forest. It wasn't popular but they made a damn good sardine sundae. I made sure to call Mickey to tell her I couldn't make lunch. I didn't want my anger to make me say something I would regret.

As my last hour with Frankengymteacher wrapped up, I stretched myself our and headed to the locker room to change. I shimmied into my outfit quickly and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder; heading off to find Casper.

I looked in a few corridors, but couldn't find him anywhere. Just as I was about to give up, I saw Casper talking to Wolfie in the main entrance hall. I grabbed the letter from my pocket and held it up."

"CASPER!" I yelled angrily, shaking the letter. His head snapped up and he saw me with the letter. He gulped and slowly started to sink through the floor.

"Don't you dare go through that floor you get over here right now!" I commanded, hoping on the railing and dropping down onto the floor below. I ran over, just as Casper disappeared through the floor. "You coward!" I slammed my fist on the floor.

I got up to see everyone staring at me. I looked around, and found Wolfie standing a few feet from me.

"You!" I pointed at Wolfie. "Come over here right now!"

He paddled over to my side, eyes wild and mouth contorted. "Yeah Leila?" He trembled.

"Where did Casper just go?"

"His room is in hallway C, room 424. He is probably there." He rushed. He ran the other way. I shook my head and rolled off to Casper's dorm.

I got into hallway C, and made my way to door 424. Once I got there, I breathed, trying to calm myself. It didn't work.

"Casper you better open this door right now!" I yelled. I watched as the door knob slowly turned, and the door slid open.

"Hey, uh hi. How's it um, how's it going Leila?" Casper stuttered. I pushed past him into his room. He shut the door and faced me.

"What the hell is this?" I shoved the letter at him.

"It's a series of words on a piece of chemically enhanced trees." Casper said nervously.

"I need you to be serious Casper, what is going on?"

"You are not supposed to know about all of this Leila. I promised." He gave me his puppy dog look.

"No, no, no. Don't you dare give me that face. Where is Thatch? Why won't he come back to me?"

"He won't let me tell you, but he is completely fine. He can't come back to scare school, he could get hurt."

"He could get hurt if he doesn't come back." I warned.

"He is the only thing in existence that is immune to siren's call. You think that went well in the siren community?"

"Are the sirens trying to kill him?" My jaw went slack.

"He would come if he could. The only reason he is talking to me at all is because he trusts that I will make sure your safe. You know, because I'm nice and all."

"Well you tell him that I am so not fine. Not at all." My voice cracked and tears blurred my vision. One tear slipped and I wiped it off quickly. I nudged Casper to the side and walked out into the hallway. I ran into the bathroom and shut myself in a stall, and let the tears spill out.

I fanned my eyes and cleared my face of all the wet marks on my cheeks. I snuck out of the stall and stepped over to the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and my face was swollen. I decided I would really like a salt bath.

I got in my dorm and fished out everything for my salt bath. When my tub was all full, I sat on the edge and transfigured into my tail. I rolled into the hot water and held myself under, letting the water hug my face and my hair flow with the little waves flowing under the surface. I relaxed under the water for almost two hours, letting the water heal me the way only it could.

I lifted myself out of the water, forming my wings and legs again. I clasped a stool and dragged it over by the mirror. I sat, letting the stream in the bathroom clean my pores. When I felt pampered enough, I slipped on my bra and undies, and put on a huge black shirt in place of a night gown. I glided out of the bathroom with my hair brush and sat on my bed to begin brushing my hair, when a voice carried over from the dark corner of my room.

"Want me to do that for you?"

I slammed against the wall, my wings flying outward in a defensive manner. "Who is that? What do you want? Don't think I won't throw this brush at you, it's solid!" I scrambled.

The figure took a step out of the shadows so I could see their face.

When I saw who it was, I dropped my brush on the floor and ran over to them.

"Thatch!" I yelled, and tackled him to the floor. I planted a big, wet kiss on him and hugged him tight. "I missed you! Where have you been?"

He laughed. He looked so scruffy, and had bigger muscles. It was actually kind of hot. "The important thing is that I am here… For now." He carried me up on my bed, scooped up my brush from the floor, and began to brush my hair.

I shooed the brush away but he was determined. "Why are you brushing my hair? I can think of more interesting things we can do." I waggled my eyebrows.

"I don't know, I missed you." He said shyly. I leaned back into his chest and let him comb through my tangles. When there was nothing left to brush, he set the brush on my nightstand and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I missed you too, you know." I whispered. I slipped from his arms and looked into his eyes. They seemed different. They grew darker, more controlled. I looked down at his lips, and lifted my hand to them and traced the outline. He pulled my hand down, and leaned down into me, and kissed me softly. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him in. He pulled me down on to the bed and wrapped me up in his strong arms. Thatch drew little swirls with his finger on the small of my back, soothing me. My fatigue soon set in, making me extremely tired. I nuzzled my head into his chest and listened to the sound of him breathing. Just before I was about to fall asleep, I heard Thatch whisper into my ear, his voice strained and sad.

"I love you, Leila. I just want to keep you safe from them. I couldn't live if something happened to you…"

I awoke in the morning in a stupor of happiness. I smiled sleepily at the golden light shining through my windows. I reached out to touch Thatch, only to find my empty space.

"Thatch?" I whispered worriedly. I swung my legs off the bed and ruffled my black wings, sending little sparkles of dust in the air. I gazed around to see if maybe he might have just gotten up before me. My eyes settled on a small piece of paper on my night stand.

I unfolded the paper, and gasped.


	12. Chapter 12- Fallen Between the Cracks

Here is chapter 12! I've literally been freaking out about this chapter. I had a serious case of writer's block... But I think I'm all good now.

Leila is really going through a lot. It's hard to describe, but i tried my best :p

Bum ba da dummm. Chapter 12. Enjoy!

Chapter 12- Fallen Between the Cracks

_Leila,_

_I couldn't stay longer, I would put you in danger. I need you to know that I am safe, and I really do love you. But I can't risk you. I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride. Please, don't come looking for me. I am going to turn myself in to the sirens. They are threatening to hurt you, and I can't let that happen. _

_Maybe one day, you can find love again. You gave me something I thought never to exist. _

_I love you, Leila. _

_-T_

I stared at the letter, as if maybe there would be something to tell me that this really isn't happening. All at once, a wave of grief and pain washed over me and clutched my heart. The pain was as tangible as physical pain. I cried out into the air, clutching the paper hard and falling to my knees on the floor. The hurt was too much.

I got up and ran to my desk, and began to scribble furiously on a small notepad.

_Thatch-_

_Please don't do this. When I first saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you, I was afraid to know you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. I am not afraid anymore. When I'm alone, without you, I feel like I can't take a breath. You want to keep me safe? Stay with me. Don't leave me, love me. Please, Thatch. Let me love you. You don't need to protect me, you need to be here. Screw sirens. Screw the universe. I want you here. Now. Please come back. I… I love you, Thatch. Please don't let my heart break._

_-Leila_

I folded my letter and ran over to Casper's room. I banged on the door a few times and waited. Nothing. I walked back a few steps, then stumbled off to find Casper, still in my giant black shirt.

When I was running through the athletics field, I saw a white, translucent head by the bleachers. I jogged over to see Mantha with him. She held his hands and looked into his eyes with true and perfect love. Then, their lips met. Her hands pulled him close, just like I had with Thatch the night before.

I covered my mouth to keep from crying out. I opened up my wings, and pushed off into the morning sky.

I flew around in the atmosphere until I reached my dorm window. I ripped it open, splintering the dark wood. I slammed down on the ground and stood there for a minute, trying to catch my breath. I rested there, numb. I crawled back into my bed, and rolled onto the side where Thatch lay the night before. It smelled of sulfur and… Pine needles? That seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't remember what it was… I wracked my brain for the answer, but came up short.

I allowed myself a little time to breath in the smells he left behind and curl up on his body indent on my cheap mattress. I sighed heavily and shook my wings. I descended over to my dresser, putting on a simple, clean outfit. I grabbed my grey messenger bag and placed my letter inside.

I waited outside the main entrance on a bench for Casper and Mantha to return. I slung my bag off my shoulders and pulled my knees to my chest. I needed to save Thatch, but I felt so mangled and shaken that it made it difficult to focus on any one thing. It was almost like my heart was broken so badly that I couldn't make sense of the world anymore. It made me very nervous that my own well-being relied so harshly on another person.

I searched for a little until my eyes landed on Casper and Mantha off in the distance, hands joined and swinging. They were so happy. Jealousy gnawed at my heart. I shook myself mentally, and slung my bag back over my shoulders. I slipped the paper out of the bag, and shuffled over to Casper and Mantha.

"Hey, Leila!" Mantha said surprised. She grinned wildly at me.

I gave her a quick smile and a little wink, then turned to Casper. "Give this to Thatch. Now. It is really important. I know you can get it to him." I spun on my heel when I felt a hand grab my forearm.

"Wait, Leila. What makes you think Casper knows how to get in touch with Thatch?" I slowly turned to see Mantha wearing a mask of confusion and hurt.

"He's been talking to Thatch, but for a good reason, hasn't told anyone. I found one of the letters by accident." I said in a monotone voice. I felt so numb to everything, and completely bent out of shape.

"Why is it so important that I get this to him?" Casper asked suspiciously.

"He came to me last night… He left before just before I woke up. He left a letter saying he was handing himself over to the sirens. They threatened to hurt me…" I choked on my words, unsuccessfully holding back a new wave of tears. "Now my pillows smell like pine needles and sulfur! Why do they smell like that? That's so—". I stopped for a second, my brain firing groups of memories at me. My head snapped up at Casper and Mantha, who looked extremely scared. Mantha looked more confused than scared, but she was smart. She realized what it meant to sirens to have someone immune to their power.

"What?" Mantha peeped.

"The caverns… He smelled like the caverns we were trapped in!" I yelled. I got so excited that I almost burst. _Maybe I could save him…_


	13. Chapter 13- Essence

Chapter 13 ! I never thought I would be able to write out a story like I am, but I guess we can all surprise ourselves sometimes!

I worked really hard on this one, I think it's one of the longest ones.

I hope you all love it !

Chapter 13- Essence

I slicked a layer of cherry Chap Stick across my lips, and put on the dress I had on when I first kissed Thatch. The blue had faded, and the scales on the bottom edge were dull and some had fallen off. But if I found Thatch today, I want to remind him of all those crazy mixed up feelings I had and have now finally come to terms with. Today was not going to be another heartbreak, I would not allow it.

I grabbed my bag, and smoothed my hair back into a high pony tail. I glanced around my room one last time, then met up with Mantha, Casper, and Ra. Mickey and Monaco were going to get Thatch's dirty room ready in case we brought him back.

When I saw Casper standing with Mantha and Ra at the main entrance, I quickened my pace to get to them faster. When I finally reached them, they all smiled at me.

"So, any of you actually know where this place is? I was unconscious when I was brought there." I piped.

"We asked the officials that found you, so we have a general idea on how to get there." Ra explained.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked, lifting the corners of my mouth.

"It's kind of far, so we need something to take us there—". Casper began, but was cut off by a loud BANG followed by crashing noises. We opened up the doors to see Cappy, his ship sitting on the ground right outside the main entrance.

"Aye, where ye silly lubbers need me ship to take ye?" Cappy yelled loudly. I laughed for the first time in a long time. I realized it was because I finally had something to grip on to. Hope. It wasn't much, but it was what I had, and I think that is a damn good place to start.

I flew up onto the ship, Casper at my side. Mantha and Ra climbed up on the ladder. We all sat down together on the deck in a small circle, and we took off. For some odd reason, my wings unfolded and pulled themselves up, like a little burst of excitement. I finally knew where I was going, and I knew I might see my love once again.

The ship traveled for a long time, almost two hours. We were in a mountain range, filled with beautiful trees. Fog misted the air, making it look like little diamonds floated around in the sky. It was gorgeous, like heaven had fallen onto earth.

Cappy slammed the boat down onto a field of little white flowers. "LAND HO." Cappy blurted loudly.

We all traveled down on to the ground, and looked around. There was a cave a few feet to my left. It was the only one in the clearing, so I assumed it was that one. Instead of walking, I decided I would let my wings carry me. For some odd reason, that felt much safer. Like a reminder that I wasn't back as a prisoner of Ms. Heady's crazy delusion.

We traveled through the cave, looking for some sort of camp or maybe a sign there was ever someone staying here. We came up short. My hope started to slip from my hands.

"Why is there nothing here?!" I shouted, throwing a stone at the wall of the sticky cavern.

"Well, do you think maybe he is staying in another cave?" Mantha asked, trying to help me calm down.

"I was positive. I was…" I said quietly.

"Hey, what if he is actually staying in a town near here? It would probably smell like the cave there, right? It wouldn't be far either. In fact…" Casper stated. He glided to the exit of the cave, and disappeared.

"Casper? Where are you going?" Mantha panicked. She ran after Casper. I looked over to Ra.

"Well, you coming?" I smiled and winked. He smiled back, eyes glazing a little. I turned quickly. The last thing I wanted to do was enchant anyone.

We all ran after Casper, who was well on his way in front of us. He suddenly stopped, and we finally caught up to him.

"Dude… Don't… Do that!" I panted, out of breathe. I glanced up at him to see him pointing at something.

"Town!" Ra blurted. I turned my head forward to see a little town, with less than forty buildings. I didn't even wait for my emotions to catch up with me, or anyone else for that matter. I opened my wings up and flew down into the town.

When my feet met with solid ground again, I decided best if I wait for my group. When they all arrived at my sides, I faced all of them. "Plug your ears and hum." I commanded. They looked confused, but agreed.

I turned to one of the creatures walking the streets, and sang a few notes into his massive purple ear. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. They were completely glazed over.

"Such beauty…" He mumbled.

"Focus. Have you seen a vampire around here?" I gestured my hand a few inches above my head. "Yay tall? Adorable?"

"He works at the old factory." He answered immediately. "It's on the far east of town. Gosh, you're so beautiful…" I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Go back to whatever it was you were doing. I was never here."

I spun around to my friends and motioned for them to stop humming and plugging their ears.

"What did you just do?" Mantha gasped.

"Enchated information out of some dude. Don't worry, the effect wears off… Eventually." I flashed them a smile. "He works in an old factory on the east side of town."

"Well, then lets head off. Shall we?" Casper laced his hand through Mantha's, and she blushed. I shook my head and traveled to the east side of the small town.

It only took a couple of minutes for us to reach the east side of the tiny town. When we did, I was hit with a strong sent of sulfur and… Pine needles! I hooved to over to where the smell was coming from. A large building that was puffing out black smoke stood before me.

"This is it." I whispered. Mantha, Casper, and Ra followed me inside. There was huge machines everywhere, smashing and crunching. It scared me half to death. I tip toed around the building. A few workers looked over at our strange group but were too loaded with objectives to bother asking. I peaked my head around the corner to see a large man with a clipboard talking to another, with black hair. I absolutely knew that hair and body from anywhere. I waved my friends down and pointed at Thatch. He seemed to be arguing with the man. I inched closer, being careful to keep hidden.

"I need you here! There is no way I am letting you quit, Thatch. There's just no way." The large man blubbered.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I need to go." He retorted.

"I expect you back in work tomorrow." The man declared.

"Don't." Thatch turned around and began walking towards where I was. I gasped and backpedaled quickly, only to fall flat on my butt, completely exposed.

"Leila?" Thatch said in astonishment.

I stood quickly and ran over to him. I was about to hug him when he took a step backwards. I stared at him, shocked.

"Leila, I have no idea how you found me, but I can't let you stop me. I have to do this."

I grabbed his hand, and pulled him close. I touched my nose to his and looked into those familiar lavender eyes. I let my hand slide up his back and on to his neck. "Please, don't. You think you're helping me, but this is putting me in more pain than you know." I bent down and shuffled through my bag, and pulled out my letter. I put it in his hands. "Read."

He read the paper, scanning the lines with his eyes. His mouth parted slightly. When he got to the end of the letter, he gazed down at me.

"Now you see. I need—" I was interrupted by his mouth. He kissed me with such passion. He poured himself into me, and I let him. I wrapped my arms around him and heaved him closer. His hands pulled me up into him like I was a little doll. My wings burst out randomly and gently rocked back and forth. His tongue met mine and we melded together like liquid metals. Suddenly, it was just him and I. The universe pulled us closer, letting us love and be loved.

Our lips broke apart gently and I gazed up at him. He smoothed my hair from my face and we just stared at each other, communicating with our eyes.

"Ahem…" Mantha cleared her throat. The three were standing right behind us. I let myself drop back down and I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"I uh, I found him." I stammered. I grinned happily.

"Why did you bring these losers here?" Thatch joked. I gave him a light punch and leaned on him. He placed his arm around my shoulders and looked over at my friends.

"So now what?" Thatch questioned.

"We figure out what to do about the sirens." I declared.


	14. Chapter 14- Dearly Beloved

Here is chapter fourteen! I am really tired so I am going to skip this intro.

Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! Im glad you're enjoying the story, I'm loving writing it!

Chapter 14- Dearly Beloved

When we returned to scare school, everyone was in the main hall. I guess Mickey and Monaco were really as gossipy as they said. Everyone chittered amongst themselves until they heard the sounds of doors opening. Everyone stopped talking at once and all eyes fell on Thatch and I. He stepped forward and curled an arm back around me defensively.

"What are you all looking at?" Thatch hissed. Everyone looked around and started whispering. "Well, what are you waiting for? LEAVE!" He boomed.

All at once the kids scattered around, looking for somewhere to go. Thatch turned back towards me and grinned. He pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Can't…Breathe!" I gasped. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Let's go to my room, shall we?"

"We shall." I giggled, and laced my hand with his.

When we got up to his dorm, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Everything was super clean and there was a vase with roses on his nightstand. He looked at me suspiciously.

I looked down at the floor, smiling. "Mickey and Monaco." I glanced back up at him and blushed. He scooped me up, and rolled me up in his black comforter. He has red silk sheets, which was odd. I never took him for the fancy type.

Thatch joined me in the bed and turned so he could see my face. He traced the outline of my lips with his finger, as I had the last night we spent together. Blood rushed into my cheeks instantly.

"You know… When I was on the run… I learned a couple of things." He grinned evilly.

"Oh, really?" I drawled.

"Really." He lifted my chin and kissed my neck tenderly. I ran my hands through his hair and down his back.

As he kissed my neck I asked, "Why do you love me?"

He pulled his head back and touched his face to mine. He looked deeply into my eyes. "Leila, do you really not know?"

My lips trembled and I drew a shaky breath. _Why does he have to be so damn attractive! _"I don't."

"Leila," be began, "I love you because every time we touch, it's like I have blood pumping through my veins again. Every time I look at you, everything just makes sense. Every time you kiss me, it's like the earth spins a little faster and the sun shines a little bit brighter. And when we are apart, it feels like there's a stake in my heart. I need you like I need air, Leila. If that isn't love, I wouldn't know what is."

He breathed unsteadily. He arched a brow nervously, hoping that he didn't ruin everything. I tilted my chin up and our lips met. I kissed him furiously, like I couldn't get enough love into that one kiss. We laid there the entire night, kissing and snuggling. When I grew tired, he pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I fell asleep, my heart fluttering in my chest happily.

When I fell asleep, I had a terribly dream. I was walking on the ocean, literally walking on it. My wings were folded down so I literally rested on the surface of the water. I looked around, but I was alone. The only thing I could see was miles of ocean. Then, I spontaneously caught fire. Everything was extremely hot. I fought to sink in the cool sea, but something kept me from sinking. I screamed and scratched, trying to relieve the burning of the fire.

My eyes flew open to Thatch, holding my wrists. "Leila! What's going on?" He sounded extremely worried.

My arms went limp, and he let go of my wrists. I remembered where I was and sighed in relief.

"What was that?" Thatch repeated, bewildered.

"I had a nightmare… I was walking on the sea and I set on fire, but I couldn't get in the water. I was burning and I couldn't save myself…" I looked up into his eyes. He looked so scared for me.

Thatch pulled me in his arms and kissed me softly. "It was just a dream. I'm here now, I'll protect you."

"It felt so real…" I whispered.

"You're safe with me now." He kissed me again and pulled me against his cold chest. I breathed him in and melted a little. I slowly fell into a dreamless slumber.

When I woke up, I found myself alone in Thatch's silky bed. I sat up quickly, my eyes darting around the room. I began to panic with I heard the sound of a running shower. I laughed quietly and slipped back under the covers. I waited for a little, but became bored with waiting.

I quietly sung out to my beloved, hoping he would hurry up and come over here.

_When you're driving down an empty highway  
You're surrounded by the sky and sea  
When you're seeing such a thing of beauty  
Do you think of me?  
Think of me_

I will find you, I promise  
I will make you believe, oh  
That I'm in this crazy love for the long haul  
So think of me  
Think of me

I heard the shower stop and I pulled the blankets up to my eyes, peeking over at the bathroom door. A few more noises escaped the bathroom, and then the door opened. Hot steam crept out from the bathroom, and Thatch stepped out. He only had a towel around his waist!

I transfixed on his muscles. I didn't realize I was staring until he cleared his throat. My eyes shot up to his face. He smirked. "Like what you see?" I crooned.

I let a little squeal escape my mouth and pulled the covers up over my face and hid underneath the covers. I heard him chuckle, and I giggled in response.

"Tell me when you have clothing on boy." I fake scolded.

"I'll try my best." He joked. I could tell this was going to be a great day.

After Thatch was descent, he walked me over to my dorm so I could get ready. Without him knowing, I took one of his black t-shirts. I hid in the bathroom while he waited on my bed, and got dressed in my favorite jeans and his shirt. It was baggy on me, but I didn't care. I rushed through everything, wanting to return to my boyfriend.

When I walked out in his shirt, he laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. Every time he kissed me I felt a wave of happiness wash over me and little shocks zipped through my body. It was like magic.

We decided to sneak off campus to eat together alone, when I spotted Mickey and Monaco over by the benches. I told Thatch I would meet him there; that I wanted to see my friends for a second.

"I don't want to share you." He mock whined. I smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then bounced over to Mickey and Monaco.

"Hey girls!" I beamed at them.

"Well someone is like, totally happy!" Mickey bubbled.

"It's about time that boy showed up. No one can leave a girl like you behind!" Monaco countered.

I hugged my two best friends. "I am so happy you're my friends."

"Awe!" Mickey and Monaco said together.

I pulled away and gave them a fake mad look. "What was with the roses on Thatch's night stand?"

"What roses?" Mickey quipped.

"There were roses?" Monaco tilted her head to the side, genuinely confused.

"Those roses weren't from you?" I worried.

"Nope. We were the only ones in there." Mickey explained.

I froze. Someone broke into Thatch's room and left a vase of roses. None of the girls at Scare School would have done that, not with how he used to be. Who would break in to a room just to leave flowers?

There was only one thing that made sense. Sirens.


	15. Chapter 15- Mistakes

So I was writing and I forgot to make sure the chapters were not too long, so I just kept writing and writing. So I had to break up this longer writing section, so it ends a little weird. The next chapter should be up shortly though.

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15- Mistakes

He looked at me, obviously peeved that I didn't want to walk with him. He let me go and I offered up a little wave, and ran off to the school

_What the hell did I just do? Why didn't I tell him! _My thoughts rattled around in my brain, screaming at me and telling my how much trouble I was going to get in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THATCH POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Leila run off to the school, her wavy brunette hair flowing up in the wind. I furrowed my brows, questioning what in the holy hell just happened. There was obviously something bugging her, but it seemed like she didn't trust me enough to tell me.

I like control, I like to know what is happening. But this girl makes everything crazy and unpredictable. I wasn't sure if that is what I wanted. She gave me this feeling that I can't describe though, that I am meant to be with her. Of all the relationships I've been in, she is the only one that gives me that electrified feeling.

Knowing she was keeping something from me made me annoyed and pissed. I stalked off towards the school, my patience running short.

"Hey Thatch, how's the girl?" I turned to see Moss Head grinning stupidly at me. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground, bringing him to my eye level.

"Don't think that you can talk about her, got it fungus boy?"

"Okay Thatch okay! I'm sorry I mentioned it!" I dropped him to the ground and stomped up the hill to the school grounds.

When I got to the doors, I saw Ra standing over by a couple of other losers. He admitted to me when Leila was healing that he was in love with her. With my girl. Who does that? I told him to never say anything to her or he would no longer have raps to keep him together. _I bet he has something to do with this. _

"Ra! Over here now!" I yelled across the way. He turned, and all the color ran from his face. Ra dragged himself over to me like I told him to; I was in complete control again.

"What Thatch?" Ra looked scared.

"What exactly did you do to Leila?"

"Nothing! I like my raps, thanks."

"Then why is she hiding something from me?"

He grinned. Ra knew I was under distress. Before he could respond I walked off, annoyed. The only way I would find out is asking her myself.

If she didn't want to tell me though, I wouldn't want to push her. I loved her more than my own life, which is crazy. I recalled this morning while I was in the shower, washing through my hair. I suddenly heard her satiny, alluring singing. I wished she would come to join me in the shower, but she's shyer about that sort of thing. Which is kind of adorable.

I knew if I pushed the answer out of her she would definitely leave me. I'm actually surprised she hasn't left already, I'm a pretty horrible person. But that is just how I am. I don't know another way. Leila helps me though. Her skin is so soft, and her blue hue always reflected light, even in total darkness. She hates her eyes, but I think that they are the most beautiful thing about her. Like two rare gem stones in each of her eyes. When she kisses me, I feel like I'm alive again. I can always here her heart beat, though I haven't mentioned it to her. When she fell asleep in my arms the night I planned to turn myself in to the sirens, I just held her and listened to the sound of her steady heart. Once she mumbled my name and I heard a flutter in her chest.

I hoped Leila would trust that I can handle whatever she is hiding.

After I enchanted my teachers to give me the day off without overlapping work, I went to Thatch's dorm. He gave me a key in case I ever left something in there. I opened the door, Thatch's scent wafted over to my nose. It smelled like warm, like a forest or a cabin. I walked over to the bouquet of roses on his nightstand. I looked around for some sort of note. In the bottom, half wet, lay a folded paper with golden edges. I lifted it out and put it in the front pouch of my bag. I turned around to go back to my dorm when I heard a key turning in the lock. I froze.

I belly flopped on the floor and army crawled under his bed. There was a bunch of clothes and a pair of boxers with… Ducks on them? I held my breath, trying not to laugh. I heard the door open, and familiar steps cross the floor. I scooted farther back underneath his bed. My heart pounded so loudly that its sound was almost tangible in the air. I hoped he wouldn't hear it.

I peeked out to see Thatch's steel toed boots in the middle of the floor. He was just standing there. My heart raced faster, and I held my breath.

"Leila, I know you're there." Thatch sighed.

I scrambled out from underneath the bed and stood quickly. Thatch gave me a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Oh you know there was a bubble and I just… I wanted to…Bye!" I fumbled. I smiled with both rows of teeth and sped out of there like Godzilla was on my tail. I didn't stop running until I reached my dorm. I hoped that Thatch wouldn't be angry with me for not explaining myself. I was so deep in lies that I didn't even feel like myself anymore.

I took the letter out of my bed, and set it on my dresser to dry. I didn't want to try to unfold it and end up ripping it, so I took precautions. Feeling like I really needed something to sooth my guilt for a little, I picked up my phone and dialed up Mickey.

It rang a few times before I heard an answer. "Leila! What's up?"

"Remember when you said you and Monaco would give me a makeover? Is now good? I can get you out of your classes." I sighed. I was scared what they would do to me to be honest. Those girls were my absolute best friends, but they had these hair things that looked like mini torture devices. I knew that if I wanted to stop thinking about my guilt, I would need something extreme.

"REALLY?!" Mickey squealed. "Monaco! Leila wants a makeover!" I heard another squeal pop out farther from the phone. I laughed and smiled at my friends' crazy behavior.

"Is that a yes?"

"HECK YES! Don't you worry about our classes. We have it handled. Meet us in our dorm in fifteen." The phone clicked and I exhaled. What have I gotten myself into?


	16. Chapter 16- Artificial

So heres the next chapter. I was hesitant to upload it because its got something in it that I wasn't sure that it was the way I wanted to go. But I figured out a way to direct it into a good direction, so yay!

I'm really feelin this one ! :) Don't worry btw, all will work out !

Enjoy! Its kind of like. . . Intense. So be wary!

Chapter 16- Betrayal

I sat on a white salon style chair, Mickey at my hair and Monaco arranging different makeup on the Victorian style gold and white vanity in front of me. They covered the mirror with their fuzzy zebra print pink throw blanket, not wanting me to see anything until it was done.

My phone was buzzing like crazy. Someone kept texting me, but Monaco wouldn't let me answer. She said it would "distract me from the Zen of Beauty process".

"So what made you decide to come to us for a makeover?" Monaco quipped as she began my face.

"Well," I began, "I just have something I want to forget. Also I miss you guys." I tried to smile but Monaco tapped my mouth and gave me a stern look.

"Well, we missed you too. Thatch is totally like, stealing our best friend!" Mickey teased.

"I believe so sister." Monaco clacked.

"Okay everyone, we must be quiet to make the magic!" Mickey chided. I let the girls work at my face while I struggled not to get up and run off. I felt like a rag doll! My hair was moving in every direction and soft brushes were tickled my face.

About two hours later, the two skeletons swerved my chair around so they could view there very sore but compliant 'masterpiece'.

"We are good." Mickey breathed.

"What have you done to my face and hair?" I said in mock horror. The two girls laughed and swiveled my chair back to facing the mirror. Monaco placed her bony fingers over my eyes as Mickey slipped the blanket off of the mirror.

When I saw my face, I was completely astounded. Was that me? I looked…Beautiful! More than usual, like some sort of goddess. Like Aphrodite or Artemis. My blue hue was shining and my eyes looked hypnotic and beautiful. My long hair had loose curls that cascaded down my back to my hips.

"How did you do that?" I whispered, touching the mirror to make sure it was real.

"Haven't you heard? We're naturally talented." Mickey smiled broadly.

"Put this on." Monaco threw a black dress over at me. It had long sleeves, and a sweetheart neckline. It flowed out into the waistline and stopped at the knees. I looked down at my outfit I wore that day. Thatch's black shirt and jeans. I shrugged and headed into the bathroom.

As I slipped on the dress, my phone vibrated again. I sighed and picked it up. Thatch. He told me to meet up with his in the athletics field in five. I texted him back telling him I would be there in ten. I felt so sassy I almost fell over.

I looked in the huge mirror above the sink at the dress. It looked awesome, I felt like a princess or something. I'm not really into the whole makeup thing, but I do like to dress up sometimes. Though if I could live in sweaters forever I wouldn't exactly complain. I strutted out of the bathroom with all the fabulousness I could muster, smirking.

"Introducing Leila, the super sassy siren!" I said wildly. I shot out my arms out and flung my wings out as far as they could, and shook them, screaming "JAZZ WINGS!"

We all laughed so hard we fell to the ground. I tried to calm down my laughing.

"I have to meet Thatch in the athletics field. He wants to discuss something I guess." I said, still laughing a little. They made sad faces but submissive.

As I drifted over to the athletics field, everyone was looking at me. I realized I still had my goddess makeup on, and blushed. I sped up my pace. I saw Ra on the way there, and gave him a little wave. He gave me a very weird look, which confused me. After about two seconds, he waved back a little too giddily. I was confused, but decided I had bigger things on my plate.

I saw Thatch, who was facing away from me. He was talking to another girl… With a blue tint to her skin.

I hid behind a tree, scared. If they saw me, they would definitely take us both. If he gets taken now, at least I can tell the others and actually have a chance to save him. I peeked around the tree to see that they were no longer talking. More like kissing. I felt my heart crack and splinter inside my chest. What the hell was he doing!

I stomped over to the two. "What the hell is going on here?!" I screeched. The two broke apart and the siren smiled at me. She has short, golden hair with huge grey eyes, like the color of fog. She looked a little jealous, which made me happy that Mickey and Monaco made me look so freaking hot.

Thatch looked at me and gasped. His eyes grazed over my body, looking very intrigued but sad.

"This little boy of yours is just like the others. Maybe it's your ugly eyes that made him not become enchanted. It's a miracle that you can enchant anyone." The siren sneered.

"Leila, I—". Thatch began.

"No, Thatch. Don't. Just don't." My voice was cracking and my eyes began to water a horribly huge amount, tears slipping down my face.

"Poor thing. Now I know why sirens aren't supposed to love. If any of us look half as gross as you do when you're crying, I wouldn't allow love either." The siren just wouldn't give up. I felt a fury build inside me like an asteroid crashing into the earth. The burning sensation I felt in my dream returning, and I set on fire again. Only the fire didn't burn this time, but cradled me in it, almost like it was waiting for a command. Water began to spurt up from the ground and zoomed up to my feet; little puddles crashing into my calves like a stormy sea.

The siren gasped. "You should only have one…" She whispered, looking at me in total shock and fear. I lifted my left arm and faced my palm dead center on the whore's chest, like a warning. Fog surrounded us instantly. It was hard to see anything. When it cleared, the siren was gone. I let the flames fall and the water return back into the earth. My dress was still intact, like I was never on fire.

"Leila?" Thatch attempted.

"Haven't you done enough?" I heaved. He tried to touch me, but I kicked him in the crotch. He fell to the ground, groaning and coughing. "I trusted you. I gave you my heart, bastard! You can't be enchanted so what in the holy hell were you doing?!" I stepped back and took off into the air, directing myself to Mickey and Monaco's dorm.


	17. Chapter 17- Wicked

Here is chapter 17 guys!

Im sorry the last two chapters were so upsetting. I wanted something dramatic, but its all working out! Don't worry ;)

Chapter 17- Wicked

I sat on the old, wooden ship along with the other students for a scare project. Thatch was a few rows behind me, sitting quietly. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my back, but I ignored it. I was back in my old clothes, wearing a blue sweater with black leggings. I went out and bought a new bronze tinted chap stick for a change, it tasted like sugar. I sat on the bench with Mantha, not saying anything.

Casper drifted towards us and tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I sighed.

"Can I talk to you after the scare trip?" Casper asked politely.

"I guess." I said emotionlessly.

Suddenly, the ship lurched to a stop. We were in Deeds Town, ready for a scare. We headed off into the streets, some hiding in trees, others decided differently. Me, I went looking for a couple. When I saw a girl and a boy laughing in the park, I strutted over, wings stretched outward seductively.

The man looked up at me, and his eyes glazed. I went and sat in between them, parting my lips and looking at them expectantly. The boy leaned in, and kissed me.

It wasn't my first go around, and I knew this would probably happen. He tasted like popcorn and had a slick layer of sweat covering him. I pulled away, and gave him a sexy smize.

I turned to the girl and let a few notes glide into her ears. She instantly snapped up, waiting for a command.

"I want you to break your boyfriends arm." I said politely.

"Which one?" She asked dreamily.

Anger flourished inside my stomach instantly. I couldn't falter, or I would get a bad grade. So I pretended like I wasn't drawing a connection. "His." I scooted back a little so she could reach over to him.

The lady grabbed her lover's arm and crushed it. I heard a large cracking sound, and the boy shrieked in agony. They lady looked over at me, wondering what else she could do to please me. I scooted back in between them and said half-heartedly, "You are released."

They snapped out of it, the woman frantically trying to explain her confession and her actions, while the boy yelled. I sighed. I hated this so much.

I walked off, wandering around the town until someone called me back to the ship. I found Ra leaning against a building, eating his lunch quietly by himself.

"Hey Ra." I said, leaning myself next to him.

He choked on his food for a second before finally answering. "Oh hey Leila." He said nervously.

"I think I just broke up a couple." I announced.

"Good job, you're sure to get a good grade now!" He blabbed.

"I appreciate your optimism." I laughed.

"I am the Ra-minator after all." He joked.

I looked at him, serious. "Don't you just wish you could give people something better than fear? Like love?"

He stared at me, and I stared back. He looked oddly at me, and it made me very uncomfortable. I was about to say something when Ra leaned forward towards me, lips puckered. I quickly stepped back, avoiding the kiss.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked.

"I just… I thought…" He stuttered.

"What the hell Ra!" I huffed. "I thought you were my friend!"

I ran off and hopped back onto the ship. Casper sat quietly on a bench in the far back. When I came on, he looked up at me. My wings furled anxiously.

"What happened?" Casper asked, seeing my obvious distress.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I waved my hand in dismissal. I didn't want to embarrass the poor kid more.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked uncomfortably.

"I did say I would listen, didn't I?" I joked. He patted the seat next to him. I shifted nervously, but decided to sit anyway.

"Listen to the end, and don't walk away. Okay? I wouldn't normally do this, but I feel like it's something I should do. I help people more than I help myself!" Casper looked towards his hands, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Okay, promise."

"Thatch… He kissed the siren. You saw. But he was trying to protect you two. He pretended to be enchanted by the siren so that the siren community would stop trying to tear you guys apart. The siren asked him to kiss her, so he kind of had to. But he really didn't want to. He loves you, Leila… Like how I love Mantha." He announced. He looked up from his lap and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

I hugged Casper tight. "Thank you." I whispered. I pulled back and looked at him. "Love Mantha you say?" I proded.

"I didn't mean to admit that but… Yeah… I do." He smiled dreamily. I saw a golden glow brighten him.

"You better tell her immediately Casper. She's been worried that you don't like her anymore!" I shook him and smiled. He nodded, looking happy. We sat together and chatted until all the students returned. When Ra stepped on the ship, he looked straight at me. He was blushing profusely and looked like he was going to fall apart. I felt so bad.

Harpy jumped up on the ship and took Ra by the arm, talking to him about something. He heart was bright gold. She was in love with him! I hoped desperately that he would realize it and give her the love she deserves.

When Thatch came on the ship, I looked at him. He looked so depressed. He didn't even look up from him shoes.

I decided I would talk to him later. I got up so Mantha would have a spot next to her boyfriend, and sat on an empty bench towards the front. Before I left, I told Casper to have Thatch meet me on the beach after dinner, but to not tell him I asked.

I let my head roll back, and closed my eyes. Thatch did kiss another, but he did it to protect me. I understand that his intentions weren't to hurt me but to save me. I sighed and began to plan out what I would say to him.

I hoped that he wasn't too mad at me for refusing to listen.


	18. Chapter 18- Entwined

THE FINAL CHAPTER GUYS

I hope you like the end, I do! I will be writing more stories but this one... Sigh. Is done.

Enjoy

Chapter 18- Entwined

I floated on the cool water, lifting my tail up and slapping it down on the water, sending droplets of water in the air like little crystals. The sea monster circled me, wanting to play.

"Not now, I got to do something. But I will totally come out and swim with you all weekend. Siren swear." I patted his head, and he blew a huge bubbles at me. It popped underneath me, sending me three feet into the air. I giggled and kissed his nose, and waved him off.

I heard the water splash at the shore, and I turned to see Thatch, looking at me with astonishment. I don't think he has even seen my tail before. I swam up until I reached the wet sand, and laid on my stomach. My tail lifted from the shallow water, and I let water drip from my fin onto my back. The scales reflected light like diamonds.

"Leila?" He whispered, sitting next to me.

"Casper told me why you kissed her." I pulled him close. I locked eyes with him. His violet eyes sparkled in the light of the setting sun.

"I know why you can create fire and control water…" He breathed.

I snapped back. "Wait, what? Tell me!" I commanded.

"Siren's receive powers when they reach some part of their lives. Their eye color reflects what their power will be. The girl had grey eyes like fog. She could create fog. You have two different colored eyes, one like fire and another water. That's why she said 'You're only supposed to have one'." He explained.

"Well that's interesting. But I think there is something more interesting that we could talk about." I said sweetly. I pulled his collar and kissed him. He kissed me deeply. All my pain melted, and I pulled him closer, gripping his back as he pulled at my hips. I felt something I never had before, like the sun shot a beam of light through me. Everything in me was warm and happy, and my mouth sparked like lighting against Thatch's cold lips. Our lips broke, and we were left gasping for air. When we finally were able to breath, he caressed my face.

"I love you, Leila. You're the one." He looked at me with complete adoration.

"I… I love you too." My skin crackled with electricity. I didn't feel vulnerable when I said it this time. Instead, I felt the truth.

A LITTLE OVER A YEAR LATER

I laid in a field of tall grass, the summer sun warming my skin. My hand laced with Thatch's. The sky was clear and bright, like the atmosphere was finally at peace. The grass billowed around in the wind, licking at my skin. Everything was perfect.

"Thatch?" I asked quietly.

"Yes love?" He responded.

"Remember when we came back from the mountains you were hiding in, and there were roses next to your bed?"

"Yes?" He turned his face towards mine curiously.

"There was this paper I took from it… It was from the sirens—", I began. Thatch put a finger to my lips.

"I don't care. I'm just glad I have you for my own." He kissed me softly. I pulled away and looked at him.

"There is something I wanted to tell you, though." I looked at him nervously, gripping his hand a little tighter. He smiled and waiting for me to tell him. He looked so handsome, the sunshine pouring down his face and the grass curling around him delicately.

"I fell in love with you. Simple. Your laugh, your smile. The way you hold me when I'm tired. The little kissed you give me every day. The way you look at me, even in the mornings, like I'm the moon hanging low in the sky. I just…" I faded off, looking up at him.

"You just don't know if I'll always be there?" He finished for me. I turned onto my back again, staring up at the clouds.

He pulled me into his arms, his face so close I could feel his breath cascading down my skin. He looked me in the eyes with determined love.

"Leila, you are my world. That will never change. I will never stop loving you, ever." He leaned in and kissed my mouth with such passion and adoration. Lightning bolts fired within me and I knew, this was something that would last forever. My new absolute. The sun rises in the morning, gravity holds us on earth, and Thatch is mine and I am his. Simple. Lovely. Beautiful.

EPILOUGE

Casper and Mantha have been two love birds since Casper told her how he felt. I sometimes catch them in class just staring at each other, not needing words to communicate. I knew they would last forever. I think that they did, too.

Ra and Harpy starting spending more and more time together. Word on the street is that they're a thing now, but if you ask they won't say.

Mickey and Monaco launched their very first fashion line through American Griffon and Howlister. They are currently traveling the world, spreading fashion and beauty to all the lovely, gruesome monsters out there. They send me a lot of awesome pictures, too.

As for Thatch and I… Well… We are currently rolling around in a field of azure flowers, but if you ask Alder and Dash, we're in Romania doing a very important project on famous scary creatures. And if you ask any of my friends, we are currently in love.

THE END


End file.
